dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
NEON
Perfil thumb|250px|NEON *'Nombre artístico:' NEON *'Nombre real:' 김보경 / Kim Bo Kyung *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Asan, Sur de Chungcheong, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' Neon Entertainment Sobre Kim Bo Kyung Kim Bo Kyung primero llamó la atención de todos a través del concurso de televisión de realidad "Super Star K2", que es comparable a la de "American Idol" de Estados Unidos. A pesar de que fue eliminada antes de llegar a la etapa final, todavía era capaz de sorprender a los amantes de la música lo suficiente como para firmar con Sony Music Entertainment de Corea. Desde entonces, ella continuó impresionando a la industria musical, no sólo con su calificado talento vocal, si no tambien con sus habilidades con la guitarra, y la capacidad de componer canciones. Temas para Drama *''Nothing's Right'' tema para V.I.P (2019) *''You, Like, Me'' tema para Kill It (2019) *''It's Not Discarded'' tema para Less than Evil (2018) *''You Are'' tema para Bad Papa (2018) *''Tell Me'' tema para Witch's Court (2017) *''I Guess It's You'' tema para Roots of the Throne (2015) *''With You'' tema para Let's Eat 2 (2015) *''You're The One'' tema para Pinocchio (2015) *''I Know'' tema para She's So Lovable (2014) *''Promise'' tema para She's So Lovable (2014) *''Mirage'' tema para 3 Days (2014) *''Words That My Heart Shouts'' tema para 3 Days (2014) *''Want to Go Back in Time'' tema para Secret Love (2013) *''Heart Hit'' tema para Two Weeks (2013) *''Blue Frog'' tema para School 2013 (2012) *''Don't Think You're Alone'' tema para School 2013 (2012) *''Surprised'' tema para Arang and the Magistrate (2012) *''Dramatic'' tema para Dummy Mommy (2012) *''Suddenly'' tema para City Hunter (2011) *''I Go'' tema para Queen of Reversals (2010) Temas para Películas * Walking Through Memories tema para One Step (2017) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *Kim Bo Kyung & Danny Ahn - Memories (2014) *Kim Bo Kyung & Punch - Drink With Me Now (2014) Reconocimientos *'2012 1nd Gaon K-Pop Charts Awards: '''Nueva Artista del Año (Solo Femenino). *'2013 Mnet Music Triangle (23.01):' Don't Think You're Alone (School 2013 OST) Curiosidades *'Educación: Yeoju University. *'''Debut: 2010 *Fue invitada para hacer la apertura del concierto de Taylor Swift en Corea el 11 de Febrero de 2011. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfi (Naver) *YoutubeVEVO Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Agencia Galería Kim Bo Kyung (1990).jpg Kim Bo Kyung (1990) 2.jpg Kim Bo Kyung (1990) 3.jpg Kim Bo Kyung (1990) 4.jpg Kim Bo Kyung (1990) 5.jpg Kim Bo Kyung (1990) 6.jpg Kim Bo Kyung (1990) 7.jpg Kim Bo Kyung (1990) 8.jpg Videografía Archivo:(김보경), Kim Bo Kyung - Day by Day(하루하루) |Day by Day Archivo:(김보경), Kim Bo Kyung - Hurt(아파) |Hurt Archivo:(김보경), Kim Bo Kyung - Rocking|Rocking Archivo:김보경 (Kim Bo Kyung) - 너와 나를 기억해 (Remember You And Me) MV|Remember You And Me Archivo:김보경 (Kim Bo Kyoung) - 알약 (Tablet) MV|Tablet 먼데이 키즈, 김보경 Monday Kiz, KimBoKyung - 이별선물 White Dress Official M V| KimBoKyung & Monday Kiz - White Dress 김보경 KimBoKyung - 싫다Morning Official M V| Morning 김보경 KimBoKyung - 밤벚꽃 Night Cherry Blossom Official M V| Night Cherry Blossom Categoría:Neon Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:KSolista